A Tale of Fire and Rain
by Chibi Spitfire
Summary: Sometimes opposites don't just attract. Sometimes they catch fire and burn the entire world down. AcexOC


**Hello One Piece fanfiction readers!** **I've finally gotten around to writing my AcexOC story, A Tale of Fire and Rain. After much thought and deliberation, I've decided to go ahead and post it and see what you lovelies think of it. **

**Warning, this story will be rated M for a reason, as in several planned chapters with very detailed sexy times. I've never written a story with a lot of smexy goodness, but I'm going to try it because that's how Ace and Rain's relationship is. Theirs is a relationship of fire and passion, and when they love, they love hard. If you find that this story isn't your cup of tea then no hard feelings. :D This story will mainly take place before the battle at Marineford although I will get to that arc eventually.**

**I hope you all will read and enjoy~! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

If there was one thing Portgas D. Ace loved, it was being able to sit down after a long, hard day of work on the Moby Dick and enjoy a nice meal. Well, unless his meal was interrupted for whatever reason...

"Can you stop shoveling food in your mouth like a damn animal, Portgas? It's making me sick just watching you like that!"

The freckle-faced young man felt a brow arch and lifted his head to find one green-eyed, blonde-haired girl glaring down at him, hands to her hips as she glowered. He couldn't help but slowly grin, reaching an arm up to wipe at his mouth and with it, any food residue that was left on his lips. "Well, I don't know," he slowly began. "Do you think you could shut that yammering mouth of yours for two seconds so I can enjoy my meal in peace and don't feel as though I have to rush in order to get away from you?"

Wrong thing to say.

"The hell did you say?!" She snapped at Ace, hands slamming down on the table directly in front of the fire fist.

"Easy now, Rain!" The familiar voice of Thatch broke the argument apart, laughing jovially as he gently tugged the girl in his division away from the table Ace was still seated at. "Ace was just joking I'm sure, weren'tcha now?"

Ace's lips slowly curved upwards into a grin and he shook his head once. "Nope."

Rain let out a string of curses and fought like a wild cat in an effort to get at Ace while Ace in turn cackled like a madman, sticking his tongue out at her to egg her tantrum on even further.

"Careful there, Rain! If you keep scowling like that your face is sure to stay stuck that way for good!"

"Go fuck yourself, Portgas!" And with that, the fiery-tempered woman stomped out of the mess hall, Thatch yelling after her to come back.

The fire fist heard a sigh beside him, the familiar voice of Marco speaking up. "Do you have to do that to her? You know it sets her off like nothing else when you talk to her like that yoi."

"Zehahahaha! I think it's downright hilarious to see Ace and Rain go at it like they do!"

"See?" Ace's grin widened at Teach's comment. "Everyone else thinks it's funny!"

Marco found himself rolling his eyes, a finger tapping against the table they were all seated at. "No," he slowly began, stressing the next words that came out of his mouth. "_Teach_ thinks its hilarious, and Teach is not every single person in this crew."

Thatch groaned as he made his way back to the group, rubbing a hand against his neck. "Great, now she's in a foul mood. You really did it this time, Ace!"

All eyes moved to the young man, Ace groaning as he shook his head. "Fine fine, I'll go apologize. _Again_. I swear someone needs to pull that stick out of Rain's ass..." he mumbled the words as he stood from the table and followed the route that Rain had taken.

It really wasn't fair. Why was _he_ always the one getting in trouble when Rain antagonized him all the damn time for no reason?! When he saw her again he was going to give her a piece of his mind! Yeah, he'd let her know just what he thought of her constant sniping attitude with him, and then...

Those thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a hand covered his mouth and the fire fist felt himself being dragged into a room. The moment he heard the door slam, he yanked the hand off his mouth, whirling around to find one grinning girl, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"_Finally_, I thought you'd never get away from the others..." Rain murmured before looping her arms around Ace's neck, tugging his head down to hers for a soft kiss.

Wait, why couldn't he tell Rain what he had on his mind when she was right here? Oh yeah, because of the little fact that they were secretly in a relationship with one another; and he found that no matter what, he was putty in the blonde's hands.

Ace found his own arms slowly moving to wrap around her curved waist, but his senses quickly came back to him and before he allowed things to get too heated, he pulled back. At the questioning gaze he was met with, Ace cleared his throat and placed his hands to Rain's shoulders. "We have to talk about earlier..."

Green eyes rolled and Rain let out a huff, hands planting themselves to her hips. "You really want to talk about that," she paused, fingers moving to the buttons of her shirt. "When we're all alone in this room with nobody to interrupt?"

Ace's gaze was quickly drawn to the plaid shirt she wore, forcing a swallow as he watched each button slowly be pulled free. "N-No... I mean yes! Yes, we have to talk about what happened!"

Rain's lips quirked upwards into a slow smirk and she gave her lover a slow nod. "Alright then, talk. But make it fast or the mood's going to be ruined."

Shaking his head, Ace tried to gather his thoughts and try to remember just why he was upset with Rain again... "Oh yeah! I know we still have to keep things between us under wraps for awhile, but do you really have to treat me like I'm a complete idiot? Everyone thinks that I do things to set you off on purpose and I know that I don't do it purposefully! I'm just responding to how you treat me!"

The blonde's cheeks slowly pinkened and Rain turned her head to the side. "Y-Yeah, I guess I went a little overboard..." Turning her attention back to Ace, she offered him a weak smile. "But can you really blame me? Especially considering your table manners are atrocious?"

"We're pirates! That isn't supposed to matter!"

Eyes narrowed. "Well it matters to me!" she snapped, huffing with cheeks puffed out.

Rain continued to mutter under her breath, fingers moving to button her shirt back up when Ace's hands gently stopped her own. Her head whipped up, eyes blazing, but when she opened her mouth to tell Ace to let her go, he merely covered her mouth with his.

A soft gasp escaped the girl and all of the annoyance she had previously felt slowly melted away. Her arms slid around Ace's back, head resting against his bare chest when he broke the kiss.

"All I'm saying is, maybe just tone it down a bit? At least until we both decide it's time for us to come clean with the crew about what's really going on between us?"

Rain nodded silently in response. She knew Ace hated that they had to keep their relationship a secret, she hated it just as much, but from the start they had both agreed that until they were completely sure their relationship could last, there would be no public displays of affection, no confirming that they held feelings for one another...

Though it ate away at Rain to not be able to publicly lay claim to Ace, she was willing to keep the charade up, just a little bit longer.

"It won't be long," Ace knew exactly what she was thinking, considering he too had thought those same thoughts himself. He grinned, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, grin widening at the squeak he was rewarded with.

Rain reached a hand to rub at her nose, giving the boy a grin of her own. "I hope not... Though I'm pretty sure our family will be disgusted once they find out the things we do to each other."

"Really?" His hands began to move, circling around her waist first before moving down to cup her ass. Hearing the gasp of surprise, he gently squeezed and chuckled at the little moan he was given. She really was so damn responsive... "After all those times they told us to find a way to get closer? I personally think they'll have no room to talk, especially considering they never said what methods we had to use in order to become close."

The blonde had had enough, hands moving to Ace's chest as she gave a forceful push, watching with glee as he bounced onto a cot in the corner of the room. "Good point." Her head cocked to one side, hips swaying back and forth as she again reached for her shirt. She pulled the material off, letting it drop to the floor as she too crawled onto the cot. "If that logic is true, then they might even be proud of us for becoming so," she paused, tongue poking out to lick at her lips. "_Close_."

Ace's arms shot out, grasping Rain's arms and tugging her down on top of him. Both knew in that instant, that the time for talking was over.

* * *

><p>Jozu had searched for Ace and Rain for some time, not able to find either after Marco had sent him after the pair. The larger man found Marco leaning against the railing of the ship and steps took him to his brother. "I wasn't able to find them, but then again you said I wouldn't be able to."<p>

The first division commander chuckled with a shake of his head. "Thanks for looking anyway yoi."

"I heard their earlier _fight_ was pretty tense." A brow quirked up as Jozu shifted his gaze down to his brother, watching the way Marco's lips curved upwards into a smirk.

"Ah, that it was."

Jozu in turn chuckled lowly. "There really isn't any need for them to keep acting as though they dislike one another, is there?"

Marco's smirk slowly turned into an all-knowing grin, his gaze turned out to the crystal blue ocean waters. "I wonder," he slowly began in his usual drawl. "When they'll figure out that just about everyone on board knows what they're _really_ doing behind closed doors yoi?"

* * *

><p>Rain gasped, throwing her head back as Ace thrust his hips upwards, driving himself even deeper inside her. "Ace, oh Ace..." His name was just about all she could breathe out in that moment. Her hands began to move, fingers gently tracing the ridged muscles along her lover's abdomen, a slow grin making its way across her face as he hissed her name out the moment she dragged her nails down.<p>

Ace's hands grasped onto her hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he gave another hard thrust. He fucking loved hearing the sounds she made when he was inside her, every gasp and cry of pleasure, sounds that only _he_ could get her to make...

When he had first begun his travels as a pirate just one year earlier, sex hadn't been a big priority for him, but once he had met Rain, had gotten her beneath him, having her was something he didn't think he could ever tire of.

"Ace!" Rain's arms reached down, circling around his neck as she tugged her lover up, waiting until he was sitting upright before slamming her lips against his.

The freckled boy growled into the kiss and wound his arms around her back, never ceasing with his thrusts. He was so close, he could feel it and judging by the whimpers and trembling coming from Rain, it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak as well.

Rain felt Ace's tongue run along the seam of her lips and eagerly parted them, allowing his tongue to probe the warmth of her mouth before her own tongue pressed forward and began to duel with his for dominance.

All it took was another few hard thrusts upward before Rain felt the dam break, her climax washing over her. She threw her head back, crying her lover's name out as her nails scored along his broad, muscular back. Her legs tightened around his waist, hearing Ace curse as his release came soon after her own.

An all-too familiar warmth filled her womb and she felt her body immediately relax, head falling forward and resting against his shoulder. Ace managed to give a hoarse chuckle as he moved to lay back, letting Rain snuggle close against him.

"You alright?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence between the two. The freckled boy felt himself slowly grin as he felt Rain stretch herself against him and give a kittenish mewl.

"Mm, I'm better than alright now," she murmured before placing gentle kisses against his neck. "I didn't scratch you up too badly, did I?"

"Nope!" Ace grinned, stretching his arms out and resting them behind his head. "I like to think of them as my combat wounds," he winked at the green-eyed girl who hummed in response and tapped her fingers against his chest.

"So if you're alright, and I'm alright..." her lips slowly turned into a devious smirk as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Then what's to stop us from another round or two?"

Dark eyes widened a fraction. Wait, had she just said another round or two?

Before Ace could say anything, Rain had tugged him down on top of her and pressed her lips against his to silence any protests he may have had. Ace quickly felt his body begin to stir and his fingers pinned Rain's wrists against the cot, reveling in the little gasps that came from the blonde.

"Oh Ace..." Rain mewed happily before slowly realizing something curious. Ace, who had moments before been wide awake, was now completely resting the entire weight of his body on top of hers. "... Ace?" The boy on top of her let out a snore and Rain growled through clenched teeth. "What the hell, Portgas! Did you pass out on me again?! Wake up!" She immediately began to beat her fists against his shoulders in an attempt to get him to awaken.

Ace's response was to snuggle even closer against Rain's chest and mumble incoherent mutterings in his sleep.

That narcoleptic bastard! "DAMN IT, ACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think? *laughs nervously* I admit, I'm a little worried that this<strong> **is a bit too graphic and poorly written considering I haven't written very much smut in my writing career... Gah I'm just nervous about this story in general! *laughs* We'll see more from Ace and Rain next chapter, and more about Ace and Rain's first meeting in later chapters as well.  
><strong>

**P****lease tell me what you honestly thought, I promise not to bite too hard! **


End file.
